My Crushes Brother!
by DarkAnimeStories
Summary: Another story for you people who like reading Sonadow, this is a story in different peoples lives so sit back relax and enjoy what you clicked on. (Though the first part is extra stuff you might want to know.)
1. School Day!

First day of school

I wake up to the ringtone I put on my phone, the song I love the most out of my playlist that I gave it its place as my wake up alarm. 'The possibilities…' I get up to turn it off, stretching my back and legs before going to my curtains. Pushing them aside to let the sun shine through the window, I take a breather, letting it out slowly. "It's a good day today." I take myself out to the hallway walking in the bathroom to do my business, when I go back I find a note on my bed along with the close someone put out for me, I pick it up and read it.

'_Dear Dark, when you wake up please make sure that you're wearing underwear first, sincerely Shadow._' I hear the door to the bathroom shut, I smile knowing that Shadow would always have my back. I go over to shut the door before getting dressed for the day ahead of me, Shadow had given me the best choice of clothes too. I put on the red shirt with blue stripes and the long blue jeans, even if it's supposed to be over 50 degrees today.

Grabbing my backpack I look in to see if I have all my supplies. "Paper, pencils, folders,...Yup, all set!" I fling it over my shoulders making my way downstairs when I remember something that makes me head back to my room to look under my pillow. "Aha, almost forgot my baby." I kiss my phone, continuing to head down the stairs where I could smell the lovely aroma of breakfast being made. I sit down at the dining table. "Good morning Mom!" My mother turns around with that gorgeous smile she always has.

"Good morning Dark, do you have all your stuff?" "Yes ma'am!" Footsteps are heard coming down, I look over to see my beloved brother Shadow walking down with his bag in hand, he sits down next to me. "Morning Shadow, thanks for putting my clothes out." "If I didn't we would never leave. Morning mother." "Morning Shadow, do you have what you need?" "Yes, except-" "Shadow." My mother walked over handing out our plates to us, we thank her. "We talked about this, you know you're not allowed to bring your gun to school after what happened last time."

"I know, but I think it's essential that I bring my gun for safety purposes." My mother puts her hands on her hips. "I'm pretty sure that there's not gonna be an invasion on the first day of school." "Not after the news." I say silently, she walks back to the oven flipping two more pancakes. "Well I can't now, but two more weeks from now I will." "Two more weeks Shadow, then you can." Another pair of footsteps come down the stairs, coming down is a man in a grey suit with a blue tie that gleams in the light. "Good morning Dad." He looks at me for sometime, that time where it's a look that speaks volumes to me but not others, a look of disappointment mixed with regret and tiredness.

But even when they speak he smiles at me, as if to cover his deception. "Good morning Dark." My real name he calls me by, "Hey Shadow, you're not gonna bring your gun taday right?" "Of course not, I'll keep my end of the agreement." "That's my son," But son he calls Shadow. "So I'm gonna be home late, be good at school, and I'll see you tonight." He says to us, he goes over to Mom and kisses her on the head before walking to the door and shutting it behind him. "You guys should go too, it's almost time for school to start." She was right, looking at the clock I see it's almost 7:30. "Well we're gonna hit the bricks now." I dash to put my plate in the sink after I kiss mom. "See you." Shadow follows behind me. "Have a nice day." "You too, and y'all better behave!" I giver her a thumbs up as I head out the door, Shadow locks it after and we dash for the school. "Dark we don't need to run to school yet, we won't be late." "Well I feel a lil' hyper today." A light bulb hovers over my head, I walk beside Shadow. "Hey Shads, let's race.~" "No, I don't want to be in a sweat puddle when we get there, and don't you-" "Come on, if you win I'll study this week." He puts his hand on his chin. "Make it this month." "Alright, but you have to do my homework if I win!" I get a head start. "You're on."

Sonic's View

I got up from not my alarm, but my brother and sister jumping on my bed yelling. "Wake up, wake up!" "Yeah wake up man!" "If we're late for school I'll give you a wet willie!" "If you do I'm gonna give you a nuggie." I say moving my cover , causing them to fall on me. Sonia climbs over my body sitting on my hip as Manic gets off the bed standing near my feet. "If you don't get up we'll pull you out of bed." I move the cover out of my face and look directly at Sonia. "You wouldn't, you better not." "Try us." She says before Manic grabs my feet and drags me to the floor in seconds. I try to get up but the covers pull me back down, I hear Mani and Sonia laughing as they run down the hall. I crawl out the covers and rest on the floor to catch my breath. "So much for 5 more minutes." I get up, going in my drawers to fish out some jeans and a black shirt.

When I do manage to find my shirt and jeans through the ocean of my drawer, I grab my bag and throw in all the stuff on my desk. I zip it up then go down stairs to find m brother and sister running circles around my mother, she smiles at me when I come down but I know when she does shes saying 'Get your brother and sister together before I go.' So to appease her I grab the both of them by the collar at the same time and pick them off the ground. "Hey what're you doin'?" "Put me down!" "Not until you guys stop acting like hounds." My mother nods her head, going toward the door. "I'm gonna start the car, get your shoes on so we can go." She closes the door after, I set them down and go by the stairs to pick my red and white striped kicks. "Why do you always wear those, it's been 2 years." "I can't believe their not even scratched." Sonia says, as she puts her pink boots on.

"T he same could be said about yours little sis." I say back, remembering how when Sonia first got the boots when she was 11, now she's 13 and hasn't stopped wearing them since. "Ha, gotcha." "You too Manic, you need to clean them." "Hey, I do try. They just don't come out as easy as the juice." "That didn't come out either." Sonia retorts, pointing towards the apple juice stain that he tries to hide away from mom, who til this day hasn't found it yet. "Well let's get a move on guys, unless you want to go out with those ridiculous clown shoes." Despite what my siblings say, my shoes never scuff even in the dirt because I ordered them to be stainless. So even if they're old I can still get away with them being fresh. Manic gives in and kicks his shoes off, going for the black ones we got him last month, Sonia follows by getting her sparkly ones that we also got last week. "Awesome, let's hurry before mom honks the horn." I say, walking past them and holding the door. Sonia's the first out followed by Manic, I grab the keys out the bowl near the door before heading out. After locking the door I hop in the passengers seat and buckle up.

Shadow's View

I slow myself down for Dark's sake, I could easily out run him since his calf is injured but I take it easy so I won't make him think his case is getting worse. "I never knew you could run this fast, you should join track, we could be unstoppable!" Dark jumped a little, almost falling down but regaining his balance. "Like I'd join some sweaty sport." "Mom said you used to play basketball, so what's wrong with running track?" "That was when I was young, they forced me to join." "That's not what the pictures and trophies say." "And doesn't that mean you're good at track too?" Dark pushed forward, slowing his pace down when they were about to walk on school property. "Dark, you know I don't like to have these confusing conversations." "Okay okay, but you owe me a race later." "Can't wait." I slow down to a walk so I can turn the corner to see the school, Ring high.

'What a weird name.' I can recall Dark saying awhile back when mom told us about the school we would be moving to to be closer to work, Dark wasn't really pleased with that but he got over it as time passed. "Still a weird name." He says beside me, walking casually as if he didn't run in the first place. "You good Shadow, you breathin' pretty hard there." "Thanks to you." "Aw don't say that Shads, I did you a favor with those noodle legs of yours." "Look whose talking." I his is thigh to get my point out. "Hey, this is pure muscle don't play with me like that." Dark hits my arm playfully, I push one of the double doors letting Dark pass through first. The halls were decorated poorly in my eyes, and a sign in the middle saying 'Welcome all students!' in bold letters. A line was forming at a table not too far from the entrance.

"So this is where we split huh?" "Why say that?" "Well the paper in big letters does say that sophomores need go upstairs so."Dark motions toward the paper on the poster board, saying exactly that. "Alright, if you're lucky I might have math class with you again." "I could only wish, see you later!" Dark went past the first table and up the stairs, I walk up to the table. "Hello young man, what's your last name?" "Ultium." "Excuse me?" She looks up to me, I clear my throat. "Ultium." She looks down at the papers until she pulls out one. "Here you go, and might I say you have a beautiful name?" "Thank you." I felt my face heat up, I looked away getting out of the and looking at the paper.

"At least my pathway's in this school year." The problem moving here was that one of us wouldn't be able to continue our pathway and have to go into a different one, because Ring high was the only school that was close enough of a walking distance. Sadly again, Dark wasn't able to go back to his pathway of being an architect but accepted to being in Animation. 'At least I can draw what I want on a computer.' He told me as an explanation, seeing the sadness in his eyes of losing the progress he made.

"I have history first, this should be good." "History is good!" A skunk shouted at me from my left, when I look at him he ran down the hall. I take sometime to absorb what just happened, I decide to ignore it for another day and go to my first class.

**Update.**


	2. LoveRace!

Chapter 2: Race/Love!

Sonic's View!

I swear it's him, the fur, the color, the eyes, it has to be him! I look at him suprised and he looks at someone else he's talking to, I'm not even suprised now that he was the reason that so many people are here! He turns around and looks at me.

"Hey what's good, my nake is Dark, what's yours!?" He yells since the lunchroom is so loud you can bearly here the person right next to you, I clear my throat. "My name is-!" "Oh wait hold on a minute!" He says as he turns around, when I look up...I swear I felt my heart skip a beat.

Their's a black and red striped hedgehog who has a black shirt on and finger-palm hole gloves, he gives Dark a tray full of alot of things while in his other hand is what I assume is his tray. He sits on the right of Dark, Dark the only one between me and him. "Thanks Shads!" Dark says, this apposed "Shads" nods and eats his food, Dark looks back at me. "You were saying?!"

I clear my throat again. "My name is Sonic, you might have heard of me from track!?" He starts to nod but then his eyes start to open widely and he swallows, but smiles. "Your Sonic, the actual Sonic I heard so much about?! I knew it was you the moment I saw you, It's an honor to meet you!" He grabs my hand and shakes it with both of his, he looks so cute- wait what!? I shake my head and take my hands away from him, smiling back. "Awesome! But are you the Dark who runs track too!?" He nods excitedly and I nod back. "Do you think we can talk somewhere more quiet!?" I ask, he nods. "Lead the way Sonic!"

I grab Dark's hand and we throw are trays away, I'm able to get past the crowd while still grabbing Dark but I see that Shads guy right behind us, Dark pulls a little. "Hey can Shads come too?" I nod and Dark grabs his hand, we all walk together hand-in-hand. We go through the school doors and make are way to the track field, I look back again and see nearly the whole school follow us and I see Dark looking back and smiling.

"I guess this is a track school huh Shads?" The guy nods and were already on the track, I let go of his hand but Shads doesn't. "Okay, what I want to tell you is that if you could race me. Just once, but I know that you just got up and-" After I thought he would say no, he starts to jump up excitedly. "Are you kidding me? Racing with the legendary Sonic is an honor, I'll do it!" He says and the crowd of people on the bleachers start to roar in excitement. "Well we need need a timer so-" "Shads can do that, won't you Shads?" Shads nods and he goes over to the grass and holds a gun in his hand, he looks up and nods, are you serious? "Well we need our clothes." "I'm fine doing it in my underwear!" He says and starts to take of his pants.

"Okay, let's do this!" I say as I do the same, we both go up to the starting line and get in to a starting position. "On your mark." When Shads talks I shake a little, his voice is so deep! We stay there looking at the ground. "Get set." He says a little louder, we put our butts in the air, we look at eachother. "Good luck~!" "You too!" "Go!" He shoots the gun and me and Dark spring from the ground like Elk's, we both start to run.

Me and Dark start to be exactly head to head but out of nowhere he starts to run faster, I look at our feet and see that we're both moving at the same pace so how the hell is he going faster!? He starts to go farther and farther away from me so I change my pace and are am at the same point as him, were close to the finish line until...

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Dark screams and falls to the ground while spinning and sliding at the end, I stop and see he's in pain but why? "DARK!" I look over to Shads running over to Dark and bending down to him, he picks him up (Bridal style~.) and runs him into the building. "Hey w-wait! Do you even know where the nurse is?!"

Shadow's View

I grab Dark's clothes and wait for Sonic to catch up with me and he shows me where it is but follows me just in case, I look at Dark as he looks at me sadly. "I'm sorry that I pushed too hard Shads, I thought it healed from last week I..." "It's okay Dark I thought so too but from now on you can't run like just now, okay?" Dark smiles, I smile back. "Promise~!" "Here it is." I look up and Sonic points to what I see is the nurses office, I nod and go inside, the nurse wasn't there so Dark and Sonic took the opportunity to get dressed.

The nurse got to bandage Dark's leg up but told him he should'nt be on his leg for awhile,(Mostly for a week.) I told the nurse that I would carry Dark for as long as possible but she said I shouldn't do that since I look stressful but I really had too. I sit besides Dark as Sonic sits away near the wall, I can tell he's staring at me but I just don't want to look at him right now.

"So... how do you now eachother?" He says, I look at Dark still. "Me and Shads are brothers~!" Dark says sitting himself up, I fluff is pillow. "Brothers?!" "Yeah I know right? Isn't he sexy~?" He lays down slowly and I comb my hair through his fur, I close my eyes. "It's all my fault isn't it."

"Huh?" I can tell Dark is looking at me, I sigh and so does he. "I should have told Sonic about what happened 3 weeks ago, but I was careless." "Shads..." Dark takes my face and kisses my forhead, he is one to not care what others think. "What happened 3 weeks ago?" "You didn't here, well..."

Dark's View

Just three weeks ago I had a track meet and it was nationals so I had to do go, I had done 4 events and I was excited for the 5th one. I was sitting next to Shadow and mom when my name gets called from the speaker so I get up. "Wish me luck~!" I say as I walk off, I see mom and Shadow wave at me, dad couldn't make it so their my only support I need.

I'm going to do the 400m dash and am up against the best people around, we go up to the line and get into our starting positions, at the time I had a blocks so I stepped back into them. "On your mark!" The announcer says, my leg started to hurt from the third meet but I ignore it. "Get set!" I put my but up in the air and wiggle my tail for good luck. The gun is fired and were all off...

As we near the finish line I feel a sharp pain in my right knee and it starts to slow me down, I force the pain on myself and run faster. The moment I'm five inches away from the line, I feel the sharpest pain in my knee and I lunge to the line. I pound the ground in anger and pain as the other people pass me, I already know I won but this pain is killing me! I look down at it and see that it's bleeding, then my upper body collapsed and I yelp in pain, I can here Shadow call my name but I pass out from pressure.

I wake up in a hospital bed and mom on my right, I smile then move a little but my leg won't allow it so I grunt as I do, my mom notices. "Oh Dark your awake, I'll go get Shadow and the nurse okay?" I nod and she skurries away to god knows where in this hospital, I lay down and sit their quietly until I here runing in the halls outside the door, then that's when they come in.

The first person I see is Shadow and his eyes look puffy as hell, red too. I see a nurse and some others in the back, they all come in floding the room, Shadow hugs me softly. "Oh Dark I thought I would never get to see you." He says sobbing softly then kisses me on the forehead, mom comes over and does the same thing. I smile as they do.

"Okay Dark, they're gonna examine you but don't worry, me and Shadow are gonna be here for you." "What about dad?" I say softly since my throat is still hoarse from sleep, mom looks down. "He won't be able to make, I'm sorry dear." "It's okay." I say as I smile, so long story short they gave me test especially that liitle-hammer-to-the-knee trick they do when you make a check-up, after a long talk about having to stay off my knee for a week they discharge me and we head home.

I didn't like being off my knee but when I would walk dad was around and I had to wear long pants so he wouldn't question me about it, but even that didn't work since Shads told him and he rant me out like that.(Keeps thinking that was his intenchans all along.) So Shadow decided to skip school and be with me, though we would visit the new school when I could walk a little. (Explains why they saw it twice.)

At the second week my leg actually felt better so I ran again.

"So that's what happened, oh yeah and thanks for running with me. I hope we can do it again~." I say as I wink at Sonic, though when I do he looks away and I can see a redish-pink on his cheeks. Shadow gets up. "Well we should get to class, the bell rung 3 minutes ago." He says, I sit up fast and put both my arms in the air. "Carry me Shads~?"

Shads picks me up bridal style and Sonic gets up to open the door, we both have the same class at the begining but hey, at least me and Sonic got to race first right? (Trying to say 'at least we weren't 20 minutes late.') So we all are infront of the door and Shad's puts me down, I waddle at little to get my balance since I'm in a cast. "Are you fine walking? Does it hurt?" I move my leg a little, I feel a tiny spark but it's good so I nod at him. "Alright let's get into class!" "Roger~!"

"Oh yeah who won?" Sonic says, we both look back at Shadow. "It was a tie." I get excited, that means we're going the same speed, so coooool~!

So some guest said that 'why don't you have Sonic and Dark race, which would result in either Sonic winning or a tie?' I have this to say... do you really think I'll let one cutie win? Thanks for reading, rate, review, whatever, bye~! 


	3. Crushers!

Chapter 3: Crushers!

Dark's View!

I walk in to class first as Shad's holds me by the waist a little so nothing is strange, I lean a little on the teachers desk and Shads let's me put my head on his shoulder. the teacher comes from the back of the room and up to us. "Oh hello~, what happened dearie?" She asks, I sit up a little. "I broke my leg a little but hey live and learn." "I'm sorry that we're lat, so sorry." I roll my eyes as Shads bows his head while saying I'm sorry, I look over at Sonic and see him sitting down in his seat talking to someone sitting across from him.

"Well okay wait a sec dearies~." She says, then turns around toward her class. "Everyone, these are the new students so we are going to introduce ourselves politely, okay?" I see a few suprised faces but other then that I smile and hear girls giggle in the back row of the class. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?" She asks.

"Sure! My name is Dark the hedgeho but is fully Dark M. Annoyance, I don't care if you bully me since if you touch me in a rude manner I'll shove my-" "Dark." Shads says. "Anyways, I'm 15 years old about to be 16, I like to run and draw in my spare time, and I'm..." "You're?" She persuades me, I want to say gay but hey let's see what happens~. "I'm bisexual, your turn Shads~." Shads nods and stands a little.

"My name is Shadow the hedgehog and I'm 17 years old, I like to run and read in my spare time and I care for my brother alot-" "That's me~!" I see a little shocked faces again but who cares? " I don't care about critisizme much but if you hurt Dark I can't say the same back." He says and I smile even wider then before, the teacher comes to us. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Baker. You can sit anywhere in the class."

I start to head for the middle but Shads drags me to the front desk of the class, I look at him curiously. "It's for your own safety, okay?" I sigh and nod then he sits next to me to my right, we get on with class until I notice someone when I look back at Sonic. This guy looks so hot, it's not even funny to think a guy is that hot. This guy is a purple-pinish hedgehog wearing a gray sweater with blue jeans and has glasses on, I can see his eyes are golden and that he has no gloves on, he looks over at me but I turn around completely when he does.

Soon later when class was over we had to go to specials and now me and Shads are at the lunchroom, then Sonic and that guy I saw in class sit at our table. Sonic sits next to me and the guy sits next to him. "Hey guys this is my friend Jess, I'm pretty sure you glanced at him in class." Glanced, I did more then just that, I looked up and down so hard like Brittany Spears did in that song up n down! I smile. "Nice to meet 'cha Jess~!" I say, he shakes Shadow's hand and talks to Sonic. "So your that Dark Sonic's always talking about, sorry if I hadn't heard about you since I'm more of a plant person." "Jess!"

I look at Sonic in suprise and hug him, smile on my face. "Well I'm glad someone talks about me~!" "Well it's just that you're famous and-" "It's good Sonic, I love you too~." I say then winking at Sonic, when I do Sonic stops looking at me and eats his food, I laugh as he does.

Sonic's View!

I acn't belevie Dark just said that, he even winked at me! I feel so much like a school girl right now I swear I can vanish in embarrasement, I can't even stress you right now how cute he looked doing that, I wanted to do something to him! I'm not even suposed to like him or anything but I can't help but feel something for him everytime he smiles, I look back when the blush from my face goes, I try not to look at Dark but Shadow and notice there's something there too.

Jess taps my shoulder and I turn towards him, I see him smile at me. "What?" I say looking at him curiously, he smiles wider. "I know what your thinking, you naughty naughty hog you~." He says shaking his head as I feel so much heat on my face, I shove him. "Shut up!" I say softly, I hear Dark stop talking to Shadow. "What's wrong Sonic?" Dark says, I turn quickly. "It's nothing, Jess just said something funny." "Really, what?" I start to get nervous because he looks so innocent~! I try to guess something.

"I said 'hey Sonic guess what' and he said what, I said 'these nuts." I look at Jess suprised, I know that I wouldn't get caught with that joke after Sonia and Manic told me 20 times, but I hear Dark laugh and so I turned around. "That's so funny~! I can't believe you fell for that!" I get a little mad but I have to go along with it so I don't get suspected. After lunch we got done with the rest of our classes (We didn't have them together so it would be me and Jess walking to classes together sometimes.) and are now walking home until I notice my street.

"Alright guys this is my street, see you at school tommorow!" "Wait!" I stop and look back to see Dark walk over to me, I start to get a little nervous. "How could you just leave like that~? I didn't get your number, your email or even where you live, and I need it 'cause your Sonic!" I start to feel heat in my face and see him reaching in his pocket to get his phone, my face feels even more heat! I give him my number, addres and email addresses then he let me go home with a wink and that alone made me run home when I couldn't take it.

When I got to the door I got my keys out and unlocked the door where I was greeted with my siblings, everything fades away. "Hi Sonic!" They say in union, I sigh and get ready for the rest of my afternoon. "Hey guys."

Jess's View!

I see my street up ahead and look over at Dark and Shadow. "Hey, where do you guys live?" " We live about another block fifth houde on the left, you'll know where we live." Dark says, I can't beleive Sonic has a thing for him, but I can't complain since he does look cute.

"Well would you mine if I gave you my number?" I see him look at me a few times but he smiles. "Sure, but don't go texting me at 7 in the morning okay big guy~?" He says, I kinda felt something in me when he said that but I get his phone and put my number in it then leave when I reached my street I waved to them and unlocked the door and went in.

"Hi Jess, how was your day at school~?" I hear my sister say to me, I sigh and walk in the kitchen. "It was good, I saw this cutie who was new at my school today. I got to walk home with them." "Really! Jess you dirty hog!" My brother says in the back ground, I get annoyed 'cause I'm not _that_ perverted, I grab a carrot. "It's not like that, I barely know them since they're a track start like Sonic." "Oh, is it Jamile works?" "Nope, but it's a guy~." I say smiling as I go upstairs and lock myself in my room, I lay down on the bed thinking of Dark.

"Hello Jess, how was you day."

Shadow's view!

Me and Dark get home and open the door when I finished unlocking it, we step inside and Dark goes into the kitchen while I go into the living room and turn on the lights, I then turn the TV on. "...and so tommorow we will have alot of wind and rain storm coming around here so you should stay inside if possible, back to you Brad." "Hey Dark did you hear that?!" I yell at Dark in the kitchen. "Hmmm!" Dark pops his head through the frame and has a brownie in his mouth, I laugh a little and motion him closer.

He comes closer and I pat my lap, he sits cross leged over me and I move my mouth closer to his...and then...

Too bad~! That's the end of this chapter for now but don't worry, there will be more to come for those who take their time from their day just to read this so thankyou as always (even though I might be texting to air.) and bye~!

(Sorry if small.)


	4. Love Night!

Chapter 4: Love Night!

Shadow's View!

I open my mouth and take a bite of half of the brownie Dark has in his mouth, I chew on it for awhile and lean back on the couch. (Psyche I got you all hard~!) Dark then manuvers his mouth so that he got the whole brownie in his mouth, I mind that people see me and Dark sharing food we ate off in public but at home I don't care as long as Dark's happy, Dark gets done chewing and smiles at me.

"Does it taste good with my drool Shads~?" I smile, I wrap Dark around my left arm and hug him. "I'm happy to be your brother now..." Dark hugs me back, I can feel him smile. "I'm happy too~." We stay like that for awhile and then I let him go, he sits next to me with his legs crossed. "So, I saw you in class looking at Jess alot, do you like him? I thought you liked Sonic?"

"I do, but...it's just that Jess guy has alot of... mystery to him and you know me, I gotta solve that mystery!" I shake my head and look at Dark. "If that's what you want then fine by me." "But Shads, I need your help~." I look at Dark curiously. "With what?" "Well,...I like both of them but, I don't know which one to choose from and I really am starting to...you know.."

I sit up and look at Dark stunned. "You love them?" "You said it not me..." Dark holds a pillow in his hand now with his face in it, I scoot next to Dark and rub his back. "Dark I, I never knew you felt that way about Sonic. Why didn't you tell me, I could have respected that." "Because at the time I didn't know my feelings, nor do I do now, so please~?" Dark raises his head from the pillow and looks at me with his hands cupped, he makes a puppy dog face at me that I can't look away from.

I close my eyes. "Okay okay, like I was gonna say no anyways..." "I love you Shads~! Hey, maybe when you help me get done with having a boyfriend I can help you get a date too~!" "I'm fine looking myself." Dark laughs as I rub the back of my neck, I check my watch on my arm. "Dark it's 6:45, you should get in the shower." "Roger~!"

Sonic's View!

I get out the shower and head for my room, I shut the door behind me and rest on my bed, today was a fun day since I got to me Dark and stuff but with him around now I'm exhausted. I get my phone from my nightstand and see it's 6:45, I sigh. "I wonder what Shadow's doing right now, probably laughing and playing with Dark or something." I roll on to my side and look over to my radio.

I remember I got it for my birthday 2 years ago, it has radio and everything but why would I listen to it now? I go on my phone and decide to kik Jess to see what he's up to, I text 'What are you doing?' and wait for his response while looking up at the ceiling, I feel my phone vibrate and look at it.

'Nothing, you?' 'tearing my eyes staring at a wall.' 'I have something to tell you.' 'What?' 'I think I may like Dark.' 'Don't we all' 'No I mean love him.' I look at my phone for awhile reading the last text over and over again, 'he loves Dark?' I think for awhile, but he is cute so who wouldn't, I get another text. 'Do you love Shadow? I saw you burning holes behind his head.'

I feel heat on my face and cover my mouth in suprise, he saw me look at him?! I shake my head and countinue texting, 'I did not!' 'Says the one that loves Dark.' I feel even more heat on my face and don't even bother to stop texting, now I'm angry 'Really, so you don't love him?' 'I love him enough to ask for his number today~.' 'YOU BASTARD!' I block the chat with him and turn on my TV in my room, I grab a pillow and sit back against my bed frame with my blush still on my face.

"Hey Sonic mom got us dinner!" "I'll be there in a sec!" I say as I grab the remote and turn it off while grabbing my phone and opening the door to my room. (If only Sonic could have seen the news if he watched and paid attention to it.)

Jess' View!

I laugh at Sonic I read Sonic's message, I bet he really loves Shadow more then Dark and even if he didn't me and him would have a fight. I can't beleive I love Dark but what do I do about it except tell him? I sigh and rub my temple. "Is something troubling you Jess?" I look on my lap and see a tiny white tulip, I smile and reach my hand out as it attaches to my palm and lift it up to my face.

"Nothings wrong Tulip, so don't worry okay?" "There must be something that's making you upset." This is my friend Tulip, he can change from an ordinar flower to a hedgehog in 4 seconds. I've had him since I was a kid and he's protected me since then, I look at him carefully. "Well there is one thing that upsets me.." "What is it? I'm here for your every need." I smile.

"Well, there's this new kid at our school that Sonic knows alot since both of them run track, and I feel like I like him alot more then just a friend but I barely know him. So how do I get him to like me back without making him feel like I don't matter?" I say all this with a deep purpose and concern, Tulip takes his leaf and rubs it on his pedal in the front, I guess that's his chin.

"Well why don't you do things with him and ask him questions about hinmself?" I shake my head. "No, then he might become suspicious of me." "Try asking Sonic about him?" "Then I'll feel weak for asking him." "Try and tell your feelings to him?" "Tulip, you know from the faces I make at school that talking about my feelings is 1 of the things I don't know how to do." Tulip then scratches the top of his pedal which I'm thinking is his head.

"I'm sorry Jess, but those are the only ideas I have now." "It's okay, that only means two things. I have to go online and learn about it, which to me is useless so that leaves one option." "What is that?" I cover my face with my free hand. "I have to ask Sonic." "It's the best option so far." "Yeah." "Jess dinner is ready!" I hear my sister call out and get out of bed, I bring Tulip with me.

"Do you think it's a good idea to bring me along?" "Yeah, I still need your help so you can just morphe with me." Tulip morphs into my hand and out word to the left side of my body, making my left eye a brighter color of gold. "I'm coming!" I leave my room.

Dark's View!

I go down stairs and see what Shads had made since it was his job to make dinner while mom and dad we're working, I swing my body at the door frame and walk over to Shads side. "What'cha cookin' good lookin'~?" I say as I point at him and wink, he smiles and turns to me. "I'm making spaghetti, your favorite with garlic bread and icecream." I secretly say 'yes!' in my mind and hug Shads. "Thank you~~!" I say so happy, Shads hugs me back and kisses me on the forhead.

"If it makes you happy, now sit at the table so I can give it to you." I nod my head and walk over to the table, I sit behind the window and Shads sits where he can see the door which is infront of me. He sets my plate in front of me and he does the same with his, me and him don't believe in god so we go ahead and eat our food, it's kinda emmbarassing that mom and dad do but since me and Shads are gay and god doesn't like that then who cares? I look over at Shads as I suck in a string of spaghetti.

"Yo Shads." "Hmm?" He says as he chews, I itch my ear. "Do you think Sonic's cute or hot? I mean you don't have to answer but do you?" He swallows his food. "I think he may be cute but I'm not intrested in him at the moment, why do you ask?" I look away from my food and play with it some. "Well,... Sonic was looking at you all the time in the first class so maybe he loves you and not me...?"

I start to feel my body let go but put some spaghetti in my mouth so I have at least something to do, I look at Shadow and see him look concerned. "Dark, I promise you I have no feelings for Sonic at all, not even at this point do I feel anything for him." "I know I know, but it kinda breaks my heart." I feel a heavy feeling in my chest and start to eat slowly, Shadow clears his throat. "Let's finish eating and then we can talk, okay?"

I nod and eat at a regular pace again, when we're done Shadow tells me to go into the living room and goes to get the icecream from the fridge, when he comes back he brings two large clear icecream glasses. One is Chocolate and the others strawberry, I like strawberry but today I'm feeling chocolate so I grab the chocolate and he hands me a spoon. "Thanks Shads, I swear if we weren't brothers I would kiss you right now~!"

"Why not?" He says as he leans in and kisses me softly on the lips, it's normal for him to do that so I kiss him back. When we separate he sits down next to me and turns the TV on. " Oh yeah Dark, tomorrow we're gonna have a rain storm." "Really?" "Yeah, they said it was gonna rain heavy so you please don't run late again like last time." "I won't I promise~." I say as I take ny frist scope of icecream and shove the spoon in my mouth, Shadow does the same but eats it slowly.

"So what about Sonic liking me?" "Sonic was staring at you in the first class and I was kinda jealous since I like him and stuff but I think he might want to be with you more then me." I say as I eat another scoop. "So you're jealous of me?" "Yes but no, you're my brother so I kinda can't imagine you doing that especially behind my back." Shadow grabs another scoop. "I would tell you if I was interested in Sonic or not so don't worry." He eats his scoop and I smile at hearing that, I eat a scoop. "Thank you Shads, your the best~."

Later when we were done I went upstairs and took out my phone to kik Jess and Sonic, 'Hi~!' I text both of them in a group chat, I wait until I hear a chime on my phone. 'Hi how are you?' 'I'm great, how are you?' 'Great.' 'Hi so I see that you're awake still?' 'Yeah I just ate some icecream with Shads.' 'Oh.' 'Why do you call him Shads?' 'Cause he's my Shadow~!' 'Okay.' 'Oh yeah, so my parents are coming home late so do ya'll wanna spend the night tomorrow?' 'Sure.' 'Okay.' 'Alright~! I have to go to bed now so see ya tomorrow!' 'Goodnight.' 'Goodnight!'

I put my phone on my night stand and turn my light off in my room, I sleep soundly knowing that tomorrow  
will be like any other day...

I am very sorry that this story was uploaded very late but I had to do my homework you know? But anyways hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter for 'How Fun Is Life!' is probably gonna be late as well so hang on.


End file.
